La primera de muchas
by Arci Blanck
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que paso con Goku y Gohan después de la nada agradable visita de Raditz a su hermano menor, pero ¿Qué paso con Milk en ese año? ¿Como vivió "la esposa del héroe" durante ese tiempo? bien, esta es mi versión de los hechos.


Pronto seria navidad, la montaña Paoz se cubriría de nieve por completo, los animalitos que habitaban el intrincado bosque se retirarían a hibernar o emigrarían como las aves lo hacían cada año, muchas de las familias de la zona bajarían de la montaña en busca de una temperatura más soportable y solo unas cuantas se quedarían a luchar contra la caprichosa naturaleza.

Ella, Son Milk, esposa de Goku y dichosa madre de su único hijo…se quedaría sola, pues su marido había muerto hacia ya varios meses y su único preciado retoño se encontraba en manos del monstro Piccoro Daimaku, quien supuestamente se lo devolvería después de completarse un año de entrenamiento, pero viniendo de una bestia como él, ninguna promesa tenía valor.

Rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que bajaron por su rostro al pensar en eso, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de seguir con su rutina de ama de casa como todos los días desde que se caso, lo cual consistía en levantarse temprano, hacer el desayuno, lavar los platos, después seguir con la ropa sucia, una comida sencilla, para comenzar con la limpieza de su hogar poco después y terminar con la cena para posteriormente ir a dormir, pero no podía, desde el maldito día en que Goku salió de casa con su niño en brazos para ya no volver, no podía hacer nada de eso.

No dormía, no comía e incluso parecía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento a causa del dolor y la tristeza, se suponía que se había levantado de su cama (en la cual nuevamente no logro conciliar el sueño la noche anterior), solo para buscar algo que obligarse a comer, pero no pudo, termino como cada día, sentada justo en el sofá de su estancia, sin fuerzas para levantarse y con cientos de lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos negros.

Claro, su padre y los amigos de su esposo habían tratado de convencerla en mas de una ocasión para que se quedara con alguno de ellos, ¿pero como hacerlo?, que tal si en algún momento llegaba su pequeño bebé, que pasaría si por obra y gracia de kamisama lograra escapar del demonio verde y viniera a buscarla, ¿qué ocurriría entonces con su niño si ella no estaba para resguardarlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo? No, no podía permitirse un fallo así como madre, lo esperaría, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, ella esperaría pacientemente por su retoño.

Recapacitando eso se decidió a ir nuevamente al segundo piso, tenia que arreglarse un poco, si ese era el día en que su Gohan por fin volvería a ella, no podía permitirse el recibirlo en un estado tan lamentable.

Subió lentamente las escaleras a la siguiente planta, como si con eso el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero al cabo de un par de minutos se vio justo en la cima por mas que trato de evitarlo, tuvo el impulso de volver a bajarlas solo para subirlas nuevamente a paso más lento, pero se contuvo y se encamino a su habitación.

Tomo la manija con su mano temblorosa, cada ves que habría la puerta se le helaba el corazón al no ver a su esposo sonriéndole mientras le preguntaba que había de comer, en mas de una ocasión había terminado tirada en el piso llorando desconsolada, claro, sabia que volvería, que su amado Goku seria revivido, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera dolor por su ausencia, por lo que le había pasado, ¡EL HOMBRE QUE AMABA HABÍA MUERTO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! Y por mas que se negaba a si misma el siquiera pensarlo…tenia miedo, miedo de que ninguno de sus hombres volviera a su lado, de tener que pasar el reto de su vida hundida en esa maldita soledad que la estaba volviendo loca poco a poco.

Tomo una gran volcanada de aire solo para darse valor y abrir la puerta de un tirón, en cuanto lo hiso se dirigió inmediatamente a su baño, no se detuvo a mirar su cama vacía, lo que es mas, cerro fuertemente los ojos, pues supo que no aguantaría nuevamente un recordatorio tan tangible de su soledad, no se animo a abrirlos hasta que no se encontró en la seguridad de su cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, fue inmediatamente su lavabo para lavarse el rostro y peinarse un poco, que no se notara que había llorado como tonta otra vez, pero se detuvo en seco al verse en el espejo.

Su piel, antes blanca como la leche, había tomado un tono amarillento nada sano, debajo de sus ojos se podían observa un par de enormes bolsas obscuras que delataban lo poco que dormía (si es que lograba dormir algo por las noches), su rostro se veía muy delgado, pero fijándose bien se equivocaba, no era su rostro el delgado ¡ERA ELLA!, su semblante, sus brazos y sus piernas, toda ella estaba delgadísima, ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiese notado antes?

Su mente se lleno de tontos pensamientos vanidosos por varios minutos, se estiro la cara, se soltó el pelo, jugo con su ropa, pero nada la hacia verse mejor, como si no tuviera suficientes razones para sufrir, encima de todo se había vuelto fea de la nada, hubiera comenzado a maldecir de no ser por que algo mas significativo llamo su atención.

No era otra cosa que el pequeño marco plateado que ella misma había dejado sobre una de las repisas cerca del lavabo hacia ya aun par de años, se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y se dispuso a admirar la fotografía del cuadro con mas detenimiento…y hasta devoción.

En ella estaba su pequeña familia, su esposo, ella y también el pequeño bultito que fue Gohan de recién nacido, que felices eran en aquel momento, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, esta seria la primera navidad que pasaría sola. Viendo el retrato pudo recordad sus primeros años de casada y el como había intentado por todos los medios que ella y Goku tuvieran una navidad normal, pero por una u otra razón esto nunca se lograba.

Siempre iba de un lado a otro decorando todo cuanto podía, preparaba una cena monumental solo para presumir sus dotes culinarias e incluso ella misma iba con Goku a cortar el árbol para asegurarse de que fuera simplemente perfecto, mas sin embargo siempre se echaba a perder todo en el último momento. Por que su amado esposo bien podía devorar todo antes de siquiera llevarlo a la mesa o algún poblado podría necesitaba su ayuda imperiosamente arruinando su fiesta, eso sin mencionar a los gandules de sus amigotes que llegaban sin avisar en estados mas que etílicos quitándole a ella los ánimos de festejar cualquier cosa, y como olvidar la joya que fue la ultima navidad, donde sin saber ni como, el dichoso árbol perfecto, termino prendido en llamas, provocando que las esferas estallaran por el calor y que los regalos terminaran arruinados por el agua al querer apagar el incendio.

No pudo mas que reír recordando todo, nada era como debería ser en esa casa, pero era feliz y nunca se aburría, eso era seguro, en ese momento tomo una decisión, ya no lloraría mas, ni tampoco se dejaría morir de tristeza como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, es mas, iría por las cajas de decoraciones al ático y adornaría toda la casa, pondría los focos de colores, colgaría las medias en la chimenea, hornearía hombrecitos de jengibre, incluso iría a conseguir un árbol al bosque, lo llenaría de bellas esferas, largas guirnaldas de colores, tiras de palomitas, bastones de caramelo y colocaría la estrella en la cima del pino como cada año, hasta podría… ¿Y por qué no? Incluso invitaría a los rebeldes amigos de su esposo a pasar las fiestas juntos en su hogar.

Por que gracias a esa foto lo recordó, si bien la época se trataba de estar en familia, también se trataba de tener esperanza y ella empezaría de una vez, encendería su casa con tanto amor e ilusión que cualquiera podría encontrarla, incluso sus dos hombres podrían sentir su afecto allá donde estuvieran.

Sintiéndose reanimada entro a su habitación y tomando uno de sus abrigos bajo rápidamente la escalera, se coloco un gorro, un par de guantes y salió al exterior, por primera ves en muchos meses se sentía libre, respiro el aire puro que tanto abundaba y se encamino al bosque, algunas risas se escapaban de ella al pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al sentir el pequeño copo blanco que callo sobre su nariz derritiéndose al instante, nevaba, decidió tomarlo como una señal de dios de que todo estaría bien, de que pronto su hijo y su esposo volverían a ella, esta ves para nunca mas dejarla sola.

Obviamente, después de esta experiencia, su querido Goku se daría cuenta de lo que era verdaderamente importante, su familia, ya no pensaría mas en cosas tan tontas como lo eran las artes marciales, nunca mas volvería a poner en riesgo su vida, regresaría y todo seria como ella siempre lo soñó, serian una familia feliz, siempre unida y muy normal.

Milk no descubriría hasta mucho tiempo después que estaba absolutamente equivocada, que sus sueños de juventud jamás se harían realidad, ya que su esposo no solo moriría reiteradas veces, sino que incluso estando vivo, la dejaría sola en mas de una ocasión por su egoísmo sin darse cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba, y que esta, solo seria una de las muchas navidades que pasaría… completamente sola.

Fin


End file.
